yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Amanda
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Amanda is an orphan from the Commons in the Synchro Dimension's New Domino City, and she is one of the three children that Crow Hogan looks after in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Design Appearance Amanda is a fair-skinned girl with blue eyes and puffy burgundy hair arranged in two bunches on teach side of her hair. She wears a white long shirt under a dark pink vest with brown lines, and studded earrings. Personality Amanda is the most responsible of her trio, generally acting as the voice of reason in comparison to Frank and Tarren, though she is not above teasing them. Biography History Amanda, Frank and Tarren were first found by Crow Hogan in an alley at night. Crow took them in and fed them, scolding them when they ate too quickly, and adopted them. Friendship Cup While Frank and Tarren were out one day, Crow and his gang returned with four people that they had rescued from Sector Security; Yuya Sakaki, Sylvio Sawatari, Riley Akaba, and Celina. Amanda invited the four Lancers in to share their spoils for the day. Frank and Tarren later returned with stolen food, much to Crow's anger. Crow later left to look for Yuya's friend Zuzu Boyle, after Frank and Tarren confused her with Celina. While Crow was away, Amanda tried to encourage Riley to join in the conversation with the group, but Riley timidly refused. Shinji Weber visited the next day with snacks for the kids, and Amanda asked if he stole them, much to Shinji's shock. While they enjoyed their meal with Riley, the kids witnessed Crow and Yuya arguing over whether a smile or a full stomach was more important. Crow tried to drag them into the argument, but the kids refused to comment, and they later watched Crow and Yuya Duel; Amanda observing that the older boys were being immature. She was amazed by the Pendulum Summon, and played devil's advocate among the kids as they debated over who to support in the Duel. Unfortunately, Sector Security arrived, having followed Celina and Sylvio back to Crow's house, and they arrested Yuya, Sylvio, Crow, Shinji, and Celina, but let the kids off. Amanda begged the officers to give Crow back as he was taken away, to no avail. The kids snuck into the Duel Palace in order to watch Crow's Duel in the Friendship Cup against Gong Strong, but the disguise that they used fell apart as soon as they got in, forcing them to evade Palace security the entire time and causing Crow to worry about them during the Duel. They cheered Crow on as he defeated Gong, and quickly fled the palace. At some point, she, Frank and Tarren watched the Duel between Shay Obsidian and Dennis McField, where she developed a dislike for Shay due to his brutal tactics. Friendship Cup Finals Amanda, Frank, and Tarren later found Zuzu Boyle in the slums after her brutal loss to Sergey Volkov. They brought her to an overpass to see Crow and Shay's Duel, as they couldn't sneak into the Duel Palace again and the matches were now taking place around New Domino City. Amanda was critical of Shay's declarations of battle; Zuzu defended Shay, and Amanda changed her opinion of Shay after he rescued Tarren. Sector Security surrounded them after the Duel, and Amanda refused to abandon Zuzu to them. Fortunately they were rescued by Sora Perse, and the three children were awed by Sora and Zuzu's Tag Duel and impressed when they learned Sora that saved her. The three children learned about the invasion of the Obelisk Force when Moon Shadow arrived. Amanda, Frank, and Tarren were dismayed to learn from Moon that they also had to go with Zuzu and hide in the Underground Labor Facility. During their time in the Underground, they learned about the strange abilities of Zuzu's bracelet, which they found strange and fascinating. The three children had to tirelessly dissuade and physically prevent Zuzu from leaving the Underground several times because of her concern for Yuya. Zuzu eventually slipped away after Shay and Shinji started rioting, and the kids frantically began to search for her after they realized she escaped, and quickly alerted Gong, Chojiro Tokumatsu, and Crow. After escaping the Underground, the three children convened with Crow in an alleyway. Amanda had to talk Tarren and Frank down a few times, as Crow warned them to beware of anyone suspicious, and Amanda reminded them that they didn't have Duel Disks, so they wouldn't be able to take on their enemies. They split up from Crow to begin searching for Yuya, Zuzu, Celina, and Sora. They reunited with Yuya, Gong, and Sam during Yuya's attempt to get back to the Duel Palace. Amanda, Frank and Tarren were shocked and saddened to hear of Celina's recapture by the Obelisk Force and led Yuya to another pathway to the Duel Palace. She, Frank, Tarren, and Sam also ended up traveling on Shay's two "Raidraptor - Force Strix", flying over New Domino City for the first time in their lives. Heartland City Amanda, Frank, and Tarren asked Jack Atlas to go help Crow and the others, reassuring him that he could leave New Domino City to them. Duel Academy Amanda, Frank, Tarren, Sam, and Chojiro witnessed the appearance of a massive dragon in a dimensional rift. They later witnessed Jack and Crow each take on Z-ARC, the Duelist controlling the dragon, and their subsequent defeats and that of Declan Akaba, before Z-ARC was finally defeated by Riley Akaba. After Z-ARC's defeat, Amanda watched Yuya's Duel against Jack with Shinji, Damon, Tony, Tarren, Frank, Sam, Chojiro, and Chojiro's lackeys. She was happy when Yuya won. She then watched Yuya and Declan's Action Duel. Amanda watched Yuya and Declan gather Action Cards to in order for one of them to win the Duel due to the effect of "Performapal Five-Rainbow Magician". She was pleased when Yuya won and was sent to the Pendulum Dimension by Ray Akaba to witness her revival as Zuzu. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters